ceskoslovenska_mapperska_wikifandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Jirka Vebr
Jirka Vebr '(kanálovým jménem ''Jirka Vebr-CZ Mapper), je nejdéle natáčející český mapperský kanál, své nejstarší mapping video má již z roku 2015 (předtím pravděpodobně měl další mapping videa, která ale smazal). Dále se může honosit nejdelší českou mapping sérií, která čítá už přes čtyřicet dílů. Jako jeden z mála nynějších českých mapperů netvoří mapping s countrybally. Vývoj: '''Předmapperská kariéra: První své nesmazané video zveřejnil 11.8.2015, jednalo se o let's play na onlinovku Gravitee Wars. Tři měsíce tvořil herní videa, až nakonec vznikl první díl třetí série ABE. Tady se hodí udělat malé vysvětlení, jednalo se o třetí sérii, jelikož Jirka tvořil mapping už předtím. Nyní se jeho dvě předchozí série nachází v kategorii videí neveřejných. 'Počátky roku 2016:' Druhou epizodu vydal ještě do konce roku, následoval speciál za 10 odběratelů - Jak by osa mohla vyhrát 2.sv válku. Vůči ostatním podzimním mapperům - hlavně vůči paselogomenovi nenatáčel převážně mapping - jeho videa se skládala primárně z let'splayů nebo gameplayů a to například na hry jako CoW, Minecraft a později taktéž minimetro. Třetí epizodu tedy vydal sice už v lednu, další epizodu ale až v březnu a následně v květnu. Tato neaktivita mu zpomalila růst, což lze vidět dodnes. Již zmíněný paselogomen, který s mappingem sekl již v lednu, má stále více sledovanější první videa než právě Jirka Vebr. HOI4 Éra: Od páté epizody, která vyšla jak již bylo řeknuto v květnu, se Jirka Vebr rozjel a epizody 5 až 11 vydal v jednom sledu od května do září, narušeným jen dvěma epizodami z CoW. Následně na začátku je října začíná svoji první sérii z HOI4 za Rakousko Uhersko, která čítá něco kolem třiceti epizod. Tato série trvala až do konce roku 2016, proložil ji pouze dvěma epizodami ze své ABE série. Po ukončení této série se znovu začal soustředit na ABE, přičemž od ledna do května vydal 10 epizod. 13.4.2017 zakončil první část své první série dvacátým dílem. 27.5.2017 vydává druhou tentokrát spíše minisérii z HOI4 a to tentokrát za Československo. Od června do července pak vydává třetí sérii z HOI4 a to za Peru, čítající 20 epizod. Tuto sérii taktéž proložil již 24 epizodou z ABE. Až do dneška: Po zakončení své série z HOI4 za Peru následuje na jeho kanále útlum všem herním videím. Toto dává příležitost více videí z ABE, které se doopravdy začnou objevovat rychlostí blesku - od července do října stihl vydat pět epizod. Následuje lehké zpomalení kdy vydal epizodu 31 a 32 v listopadu, respektivě v prosinci. Epizodu 33 vydává až v roce 2018 a to v dubnu. Čtyři dny po vydání epizody 33 překonává hranici 100 odběratelů, to jest 15.4.2018. V této době již je překonán v počtu odběratel Velitelem Czechballem, dnes už však nejde vystopovat, kdy se tak přesně stalo. Dá se ale předpokládat, že alespoň do začátku roku 2018 se držel na první příčce právě Jirka. Potom se navrací do normálu, až do října vydává epizody skoro každý měsíc, kdy se dostává už na 39. epizodu. Na zimu si už druhým rokem vybírá odpočinek od Youtubu a epizodu 40 vydává až v březnu. To mu uškodillo, nezískal totiž tolik odběratelů jako ostatní mappeři a v únoru se propadá nejdříve na příčku třetí a o pár dní později na příčku čtvrtou. I přesto získal ve Zlaté Mapperské Době něco kolem 40 odběrů, což se dá brát jako markantní posun. V květnu ho předbíhá i Kadash, a on vydává další video až v červenci. Přesně prvního srpna překonává hranici dvouset odběratelů a v srpnu obecně vydá dokonce dvě videa. 27. srpna se taktéž připojuje na ODSČSMC. V prosinci ve Stříbrné mapperské době získává dalších asi 70 odběratelů. Taktéž si zakládá svůj vlastní discord server a v lednu vydává své dosud poslední video - epizodu 44. Komunity: Je členem ODSČSMC, obecně není na discordu moc aktivní. Má i svůj vlastní server na otázky ohledně ABE a různé podobné věci. Byl založen 17.11.2019., původně sloužil ke spolupráci se Záhonem na dokumentu. Vliv a kontroverze: Na profilové fotce používá circle tool, line tool a i pusu. Nikdo si na to však nestěžuje. Je velmi respektovaným mapperem mezi v zásadě všemi většími fanoušky českého mappingu. Mezi širší fanbase českého mappingu - tj. lidé co například nejsou členi žádného discordu není moc znám. Někteří jiní mappeři od něj odvozují svůj vznik, například Jeren. Kategorie:Kanály